This invention relates to hanging devices and a method for hanging a display board such as a bulletin board, easel or similar item, and is particularly directed to such hanging devices which comprises a one or more unique brackets for attachment to the upper margins of the reverse side of a the board and one or more unique brackets for attachment to the lower margins of the reverse side of a the board which selectively removably securely mounts the board on a wall in a manner where the mounting system is not visible from the face side of the board.
Usually, such a board is mounted to a wall from its face side in a manner where the mounting system is clearly visible. Such mounting systems may include ears or bracket on the frame or separate brackets for holding the board which are visible. Other mounting systems have employed hangers suspended from a picture rail or the like, but these mounting systems are usually visible and the mounting is not usually stable enough to permit a person using the board to mount indicia or write on it. Others have used mounting brackets on the reverse side of the frame, but usually such systems are cumbersome and visible from the face of the board. Hanging systems secured to the reverse side of the frame usually require careful calculations to make sure that the frame is mounted as intended, for example a hook may be mounted on the wall and a hook or wire may be mounted on the reverse side of the item being hung.
Sometimes the frame is placed in a public place where there is a danger that unauthorized persons will remove it from the wall, as for example where an art work is displayed for public view. In such situations, it may be desirable for authorized persons to remove the frame from the wall, but the ability of unauthorized persons to easily accomplish removal of the frame must be inhibited. It is also desirable to provide a hanging system where the mounting brackets are not anchored to the frame.
In the hanging devices embodying the present invention, the frame may be fabricated with a channel on its bottom and top peripheral edges. The lower edge frame position for elevating the easel above the floor is ascertained, and lower brackets for mounting the frame are attached to the wall in alignment with the bottom edge channel of the frame. These lower brackets have mounting holes for securing them flat to the wall and an upstanding flange extending from the bracket which may be fit into a channel on the bottom edge of the frame.
The frame bottom edge channel is then fit into the lower bracket flange and the easel is tilted against the wall so that the position of one or more upper brackets can be marked on the wall level with the upper edge of the frame. This upper bracket may be mounted flat on the wall in the location marked, and this bracket has an elongated upstanding slot and a flange on its upper edge extending from the bracket which may be fit into the channel on the top edge of the frame. This upper bracket flange is initially secure to the wall in a position above the channel on the top edge of the frame.
Preferably, the upper and lower brackets are vertically aligned. If more than one set of upper and lower brackets are used, the upper brackets should be horizontally aligned and the lower brackets should also be horizontally aligned.
Once the brackets are properly aligned on the wall, the frame is angularly attached to the lower bracket flange or flanges and tilted against the wall, covering the entire upper bracket except the flange portion of the upper bracket. When the frame or easel is properly arranged on the wall, as noted, the upper bracket flange is slid downwardly in the slot to mate with the frame or easel in the channel on the top edge of the frame. To remove the frame from the wall, the upper bracket flange is merely slid upwardly in the slot to the free the frame from the wall.